


How She's Like No Other

by Dreamer_girl11



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denied Feelings, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lesbian Maria Hill, Nat is whipped, Slow Burn, maria hill undercover, natasha romanov undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_girl11/pseuds/Dreamer_girl11
Summary: Maria Hill has been working undercover trying to gain research and intel on GNB but after 5 years they might be getting close so Fury decides to send in the Black Widow as back up. Maria is stubborn about it but the Black Widow needs to prove herself in SHIELD so what better way than to annoy the Deputy Director.





	1. How She is Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Met My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635580) by [MickeyJrWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyJrWrites/pseuds/MickeyJrWrites). 



1\. How She's Like No Other

“absolutely not, sir” Maria shouted while placing her hands on her hips and shook her head.

“I am not asking Commander, this is an order” Nick Fury replies from the other side of his desk.

“my apologies sir, but I have been working on this for over five years and I do not need backup.” Maria pleads in a calmer tone than before

“on the contrary, this undercover op just got a whole lot bigger and we need more than just one agent on this.”

“pardon me, but I don’t care, this is my operation and I can handle it besides, you’re planning on giving me Romanoff, she was just brought in AND only cleared earlier this afternoon, sir”

“Agent Hill this is exactly the situation we need to put her into, you are one of the best agents here at SHIELD and my second in command. What better way to test the widow than put her with someone that can handle her the best.”

Maria sighed there was definitely no way she could talk her way out of this, so she turned towards the door and started walking out towards her office before saying, “have her briefed and ready to go next week.”

Nick Fury leaned back and smiled because agent Romanoff had already been briefed and was being sent undercover tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

What was better than babysitting a group of incompetent trainees all day, siting in a bar undercover with some regular civilians every night for five years. Maria can’t lie, every once in a while she did have fun but with Natasha coming undercover next week she didn’t know how much more effort she may need to put into this op. Just thinking about the needed effort made Maria’s mind wander off when she was supposed to be listening to some over-exaggerated story about how Ted found “the one”.

“Robin”, this call on her made Maria shake away any overthinking that she was possibly doing and caused her to refocus on the chatter in the booth.

“Robin, is everything okay?”, Lily asked from the other side of the table while tightly holding on to her husband, Marshall’s arm.

“uh yeah, you know just a little tired from work” Maria replied.

“well as I was saying, this chick was like no other…” Barney went on to talk about another one of his conquests from the previous night and nothing about his work at GNB which is what Maria really wanted to hear.

As the night progressed the drinks kept coming and the laughs continued as the table occupants went around and shared outrageous civilian stories while Maria made up a few of her own. At some point, Barney had managed to take a girl home and the gang remained in their booth laughing away their problems from this past week, Marshall was in the middle of telling a barely believable story about his childhood as a 6 foot 13 year old in Minnesota, when some girl sat in the booth beside Maria. Maria was looking down at her bottle when this happened so she didn’t full realize there was company until the silence of the group followed by Lily speaking up with disgust, “Ummm, excuse me but I’m pretty sure that spot is not for you, lady”

When Maria first looked up she noticed Ted’s jaw pretty much on the ground and drool coming from it, then she looked beside her and her eyes widened at the sight. It was Natasha Romanoff in a very tight grey dress that fit her like a second skin, and the world famous Black Widow grin plastered on her face. ‘of fucking course, Natasha is here tonight; a whole fucking week early’ Maria thought to herself.

“For real though lady, that seat is for our man whore friend and not for some hot ass red head that could easily take my spot in this group!” Lily almost yelled.

Natasha just looked at Maria and then gave the group a confused look, before looking back at Maria.

“Babe, you told me that your friends were okay with me coming” Natasha said with ‘concern’ written all over her face. “oh, you haven’t told them have you, well then I’ll go get us a round while you talk” Natasha said with a noticeable pain in her tone. Of course this was all just a Broadway play put on by the one and only Black Widow. And with that Natasha got up from the booth and made her way to the bar where surely she’d be hit on by a few clueless guys.

“um Robin, care to explain, Babe” Ted asked with one of those annoying Ted faces that just made Maria want to beat him up.

“yeah Babe, who was that nice ass, I mean replacement redhead.” Lily spits out the last part.

After a long silence Maria found the words that she wanted to use, “well… that is someone I met at work-“

“oh, is Robin telling you guys how I managed to impress this girl enough for her to take me out on a date.” Natasha interrupted while placing a round of beers on the tabletop. “it is the cutest story ever; this girl was stumbling over every word” Natasha laughed and Maria was blushing while also giving Natasha a threatening face.

“oh Robin, we never knew you also like girls” Ted said with a perv-ish face

“shut up Mosby” Maria muttered

“So you’re the famous Ted Mosby, Robin has told me a lot about all of you guys” Natasha friendly grins. “which makes you two Lily and Marshall” she added gesturing towards the couple on the other side of the booth.

“well now that you know everyone here, everyone this is-“ Maria tries to introduce but is cut off by the red head on her side, “Janessa Natana Anatone, if we are being formal but I just go by Natana.” Natasha waves. “and since Robin is touchy about the whole label thing I’ll introduce myself as her girlfriend” Natasha adds while looping her arm through Maria’s. Maria’s face expresses the smallest amount of shock while nodding to agree with Natasha.

“oh girlfriend, well that’s nice that you’re getting out there Robin” Marshall says, which earns him a slap on the arm from Lily, “I mean we were always worried about your love life, Robin, but we never knew that you were seeing somebody…” he adds.

“speaking off how long have you guys been seeing each other.” Lily asks

“well, I do believe that the first time we met was in January and it is May now so… officially we’ve been dating for around three months but the 20th marks four months.” Natasha says excitedly

“you kept this complete hottie- I meant nice girl away from us for FOUR MONTHS” Lily yells

“well yeah you guys can be a bit much sometimes and I didn’t want to scare this one off that fast.” Maria replies while scooting a bit closer to Natasha; finally excepting the storyline Natasha created without her knowing.

Natasha smiled and added, “but it is great to meet all of Robin’s friends after a long wait.”

And as if Barney could sense that there was a new woman he walked into the bar.

“Ted, why didn’t you tell me a gorgeous woman like this was looking for me…” Barney snickered, gesturing to Natasha.

“I guess that makes you Barney, Robin warned me about you” Natasha said with a grin that egged on Barney’s behaviour

“well hopefully you won’t keep your distance” he flirts. Everyone else just smiles and they try to contain their laughter. Maria doesn’t bother interrupting this exchange even though she can feel Ted, Lily and Marshall glaring at her. Maria knows that Natasha can handle this.

“you got that right, I won’t be too far…” Natasha says with a smile which makes Barney almost drool, “I’ll always be close especially when my girlfriend, Robin is here.”

this comment leaves a confused expression on Barney’s face and the group goes back to getting to know Natana.

“so, Natana what do you do for work?” Marshall asked

“I am the head of Public Relations at my family’s business, TONE model management.”

“y-you work w-w-with mod-models?” Barney asks with excitement oozing from his voice.

“calm down Stinson, there is no way in hell that I am going to let you mess with my girlfriend’s work” Maria chuckled while wrapping her arm around Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha thought that this was the perfect time to test the waters with PDA and where Commander Hill was going to draw the line, so she turned to Maria and quickly reached up to kiss Maria’s cheek. Maria responded with a huge blush and she forced her eyes to focus on the beer bottle in her other hand.

“that is so cute!” Lily exclaims, “so how did you two meet” she adds in awe.

“I had just moved to New York from Paris for Fashion Week and they wanted me to stay and help open the New York branch. Which meant that news outlets were all looking for stories. That lead me to Robin’s channel and I met her while she was interviewing me. I could tell she was nervous or something because she was having trouble with her words; which by the way was the most adorable thing ever…” Natasha said while smiling at Maria.

“and then once we were off air, Nat gave me her number and asked if I could show her around town a bit, which I agreed to…” Maria added

“Then after a month or so we were out for dinner and I just couldn’t help but kiss this canuck, and yeah that’s how we started dating” Natasha smiled while cuddling in closer to Maria.

Lily and Marshall awed while Ted and Barney were sharing some weird, and utterly perv-y face.

The rest of the conversation carried on with light conversation and surely every once in a while Barney would say something dumb about a threesome or something over sexual and inappropriate about Natasha. It wasn’t until 1 or 2ish until the gang started to leave. Lily and Marshall got up to leave and at that point so did Maria and Natasha, after all Maria was still eager to ask Natasha what the hell she was thinking when she showed up tonight. When Maria and Natasha were getting up, Barney whispered something to Ted which made Maria roll her eyes and mutter to Ted that she’ll be home after dropping Natasha off. This comment made Barney wiggle his eyebrows, and ask if he could join as well but Maria just turned away and headed towards the door with her hand holding the red head’s. As they left Maria and Natasha could feel the stares of Barney and Ted and this made Maria actually want to kill one of them.

 

* * *

 

 

“what the hell was that babe?!” Maria shouted as soon as they were in Natasha’s undercover apartment.

“it was the best cover that could get me closer to that group of civilians, you think that tight group of friends is going to let some random girl in, plus if we are dating then there will be no future complications between either one of us and other members of that group.”

“I will admit that is a strong argument although this is extremely unethical, I am your superior and I have never been a fan of fraternization, and even if we are undercover, there is a higher chance for it to carry on to our actual work back at SHIELD.”

“I won’t if you won’t, Hill” Natasha smirked, “unless you're scared”

Maria sighed, “shut up, and to you right now it’s commander” at this point in this argument Maria was getting a bit heated and Natasha calmly went about her apartment not replying or giving another counter argument. Then she walked to her bathroom and started undressing to take a shower. With no shirt on she smirked at Maria’s stone-cold face through the mirror. “alright, whatever I’ll see you tomorrow then, stay in contact” and with that Maria was gone.


	2. How She Changed My Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2 of operation Maria hate Natasha but they are stuck undercover as girlfriends.

After Natasha’s first night undercover Maria stormed into Fury’s office as soon as she got into the New York headquarters, but what else did you expect. Maria chewed off his ear for two hours while pacing around his office. Maria brought up points such as how the whole mission could have been compromised by the fact that Maria lead on this case had not been informed on either time and date, or of cover story. She continued in rage and Fury sat there quietly until she was done. By the end all he mentioned was how he was sure she was capable and how the cover had not yet been blow. Fury’s levelheadedness on the situation just caused Maria to angrily storm out of his office and for her to be in a bad mood for training sessions later in the day.  

Maria’s mood had not seized and she continued to stomp around and cast a shadow upon anything around her. As the day went on the anger just escalated due to the fact that Maria was training the newer agents to handle the helicarrier flight deck and just like anything these trainees did they continued to screw up and proved to be incapable of handling anything let alone one of the world’s most secretive and secure facilities on this planet. Half way through training there was a lunch break which wasn’t supposed to be scheduled but considering how little more Maria could tolerate, she needed a break. Maria was slumped in her office’s chair, scrolling through daily reports while snacking on a kale salad.  

“what a sight to see, THE Robin Scherbatsky eating a kale salad, I’m pretty sure I read that she loved meat.” A familiar voice spoke up in the silence. 

Maria looked up to see Natasha Romanoff standing right against the other side of her desk. “Maria Hill is vegetarian and Robin Scherbatsky is not” Maria replied while continuing with the reports. 

Natasha was a little surprised by the fact that Maria had given up her diet just to be undercover with those dim-witted civilians.  

“You’re a pretty bad girlfriend if you think it is acceptable to not give your beautiful girlfriend your full attention when she comes over for lunch just to see you” Natasha playfully smirks.  

“That reminds me, why are you here?” Maria said in a monotone voice while not looking up.  

“well I just thought that maybe I could take you out for lunch”  

“and why would you think that I would want to do that” Maria scoffed. 

“you were not briefed on the cover we were going with, yesterday you were blindsided, you don’t know my cover and I only know whatever was in the file, and to set boundaries if you wanted.” Natasha replied in a much more business tone than before. Maria didn’t answer with words because Natasha had brought up all valid points, instead she stood up and grabbed her civilian clothes to change.  

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha had brought them to a small diner that was barely busy, this was to avoid large groups of people, but let’s just say with them pulling up in Natasha’s Corvette they didn’t go unnoticed.  

“Must be nice to cruise around in a Corvette all the time” Maria muttered.  

“ Well Janessa Natana Anatone likes to use her money, how else would she pick up all the chicks?” Natasha smirks. 

“yeah because an expensive car is the only thing you have going for you” Maria snarks. 

“what are you implying commander” Natasha said with a coy smile plastered on her face, Maria just rolled her eyes. She can’t believe that she is going to have to put up with Natasha for who knows how long. 

There was no answer from Maria, instead she started talking about her cover.  

“Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr., age: 30, ethnicity: Canadian, previously identified as a heterosexual but that has all changed, previous owner of five dogs, only child, occupation: journalist, complex childhood which should be avoided, previously  _dated_ Ted Mosby. Languages include English, French and a small amount of Japanese. likes: cigars, scotch, contact sports, guns, and overall violence. dislikes children, pet names and PDA so watch yourself Romanoff.” Maria listed quickly and efficiently. 

“I’m sure Janessa can change her mind on PDA.” Natasha smirked. 

Maria rolled her eyes again, “we’re you even listening because if you weren't I can assure you that our cover will be blown. As dumb as these civilians look they love snooping and causing havoc.” 

“you doubt my skill, and I am slightly offended”  

“enough with the remarks, Romanoff and brief me on your cover.” And with that Natasha just smiles. 

“Janessa Natana Anatone, 27 year old heir to TONE model management, Started in the business when she was 14 as a model of the company, studied all across the globe, stopped modelling at 23 but every once and a while she dips her toe back in. She identifies as pan, and has previously been in many relationships due to her partying, and easy going nature, 20 million net worth, American citizen, but father is from Belarus and mother is from Australia. Speaks Russian, French, English, and Spanish. No siblings. Loves going out, dance parties, trying new things, but ultimately is happy doing anything her girlfriend wants.” Natasha smiles. 

“I was worried at first about this undercover but now that I know that you’ll do what I say, I know it will go smoothly.” Maria mocks. 

“are you calling me your girlfriend” Natasha smirks. And the conversation continues with them sharing information on their covers, but mainly Maria sharing things that Natasha must know when dealing with these undercover friends.  

Ultimately, they set no boundaries for this mission, both of them understanding that either one of them will do whatever is needed from this case. Natasha first thought that Maria would set a whole ton of boundaries due to her no fraternising policy thing but wasn’t surprised by Maria’s dedication. 

Right before they asked for the bill, Maria took a quick snapchat to send to Lily so their cover was more believable, it had been captioned, “she makes Wednesdays bearable”  

 

* * *

 

 

The sun eventually set and Maria and Natasha had to make their way to Maclaren’s to meet up with the gang. Natasha had once again picked Maria up at HQ and decided to drive her corvette. Before reaching Maclaren’s they stopped at Maria’s actual apartment so Maria could change. Once they had pulled up they had reached to hold each others’ hands and entered together. 

The two sat down in the booth opposite of each other and continued to hold hands over the table. Maria shared a booth with Lily and Ted whereas Natasha was beside Barney. This seating arrangement made Maria sigh, the night will go on forever if she has to keep dealing with Barney hitting on Natasha. After a small catching up Natasha offered to go get the two of them drinks but before she left she placed a light peck on Maria’s knuckles of the hand she was holding.  

“wow she’s amazing, Robin” Ted said as soon as Natasha was gone.  

“Yeah amazing in bed amirite?!” Barney shouts and holds his hand up for Maria to high five, Maria just shakes her head.   

For the rest of the night Barney kept trying to get information about Natasha in bed or kept trying to imply that he could ‘show Natana a better time’. Maria just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, tonight Natasha stayed a bit quieter just because she didn’t want to try and force herself into the group. After one particular comment that Barney made about his bed being big enough for three, Maria excused herself to get another round and pulled Natasha’s hand with her.  

“What’s up?” Natasha said slyly, “are you getting tired of someone trying to get with your woman”  

 “shut up, Robin is very angry right now and we need to set boundaries” Maria said dryly. 

“so now you want to set boundaries?” Natasha questioned 

“Not between us, between us and Barney”  

“sooo what does-“ Natasha started but was cut off by Maria leaning in and aggressively pressing her lips to Natasha’s. It was a longer kiss and they pulled away when they heard Barney whistling. Maria rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and quickly pecked Natasha’s lips before grabbing half the round of beers and heading back to the table. Before Natasha followed she brushed her fingers lightly over her lips, to anyone’s surprise never had someone else kissed Natasha, every other time Natasha was always the one who initiated it, due to the fact that anything romantic that Natasha had ever done had been an assignment to seduce and kill. No one kissed the Black Widow that Natasha didn’t want to kiss.  

Natasha joins them back at the booth and the conversation is directed by Barney going on about how Robin and Natalie are one of his ultimate fantasies. Barney’s behavior quickly causes Maria and Natasha to quickly go through many rounds of drinks and eventually they know they have to start acting more drunk than they are, just to keep up with their covers. And with the more drunk they get, the more PDA is needed. First it just starts with stares, or cheek kisses but slowly it ascends and they are now touching each other’s hair or playing with each other’s fingers.  

“Robin I think that this is the most PDA you’ve ever done, and I dated you.” Ted slurred. 

 “Well Mr. Ted Mosby maybe I just like her a lot more.” Maria said, seamlessly acting as drunk Robin would. Adding a longer touch on Natasha’s soft cheek. 

“ooooooo Robin’s getting laid toooooonight!” Barney exclaimed while swaying in his seat. 

Natasha just blushed and Maria stared down Barney.  

Not to long after, the gang starts to call it a night and just as Maria and Natasha start to leave. As the group was leaving Ted comes stumbling over to where Natasha and Maria were walking hand in hand. 

"It's okay if Natana stays over tonight, I don’t mind and I will even put on headphones if you guys want.”  

Maria rolls her eyes, “well as much as I don’t need your approval, we both have work early tomorrow, so I’ll be walking Nat home” 

“Don’t be foolish, the walk to Natana’s house is way too far especially at this hour and you guys drank a lot.” Ted pestered. 

Maria let out a sigh, Ted was not going to give this up. “First of all, how do you know where she lives, and I guess she’ll stay... BUT only because I am too tired to fight you right now Ted Mosby.” 

Natasha and Maria can only assume that Barney and Ted most likely followed them home yesterday night. Just at the sound of Maria agreeing, Barney sprints up to them, “Did I hear something about a sleepover, because if so I think your couch is calling my name.” Maria is shaking her head. She is genuinely surprised that Barney is still here and hasn’t decided to take a random bimbo back to his place to hook up. It scares her a bit that he is trying so hard to get with Natasha and even the both of them together. Even him volunteering to sleep on a cheap ass couch just to be in the same apartment as them.  

“ Barney that sounds like the worst idea eve-“ Ted start but is interrupted by Barney elbowing him to shut up.  

“I mean sure if that’s okay with Robin.” He states. Maria is so tired and honestly just wants to sleep after today. So she regretfully nods. The four of them make it up to the apartment and as soon as they enter the small living room, Barney speaks, “so what should we start with, a pillow fight, truth or dare, spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven” he smirks. With that comment Maria sighs and pulls Natasha closer by their intertwined hands and kisses her deeply pushing her back wards towards her bedroom door. Between kisses Maria smirks, “not tonight Barney but do us a favour and leave us be, I want nothing more than privacy tonight.” With that Maria and Natasha are almost through her doorway still missing each other when Barney makes a whining noise and some sexual comment to Ted.  

Quickly Maria shut her door behind them and shoves Natasha against her door letting the boys think they are half way to having sex. But instead Maria is staring at Natasha with angry eyes and whispers, “God fuck me this is not how I planned my night going, I just wanna go to bed”  

“maybe I can change your mind commander” the redhead whispers to Maria’s ear, making sure the brunette can feel her warm breathe on her ear.  

“yea right, in your fucking dreams” Maria huffs. Next Maria throws Natasha on to her bed in a way she knows will make a noise loud enough for the boys to hear. 

“what are you doing” Natasha hisses. 

“Duh making those pervs out there think we are fucking. Because I can guarantee you that they have their ears pressed on the other side of that door.  

Natasha finally understands how privacy invading and noisy these civilians are.  

“Then let’s put on a show because Janessa does not disappoint when it comes to the bedroom” Nat says in a husky tone 

From there on they try for 45 minutes to convince the boys outside that they are truly having sex. With them either rocking on Robin's bed to make the springs Creek or to quickly saying a sex-toned dirty line. 

Somewhere in that time the two women are facing each other rocking back and forth on the bed and Maria says, “Oh my god Nat you feel so good inside me” dripping with sex on her voice and pants or gasps for air when Natasha looks at Maria and is actually turned on by the brunette. She quickly blushes, so fast that Maria doesn’t have the chance to notice.   

After their “sex” they look at each other satisfied and get off the bed.  

“so am I staying here or is that crossing a line?” the black widow asks in a semi sarcastic way  

“Well it’s a bit late for you to leave now, just stay then we can drive to work tomorrow.”  

“Is THE Maria hard ass Hill letting me into her bed?” Nat laughs. 

“Yeah yeah I’m too tired to argue and don’t expect this to be a usual thing” Maria huffs. “ But you better not hog the covers or I will put you on desk duty for 10 years”  

Natasha doesn’t say any thing just salutes.  

“there are clothes in that dresser take whatever you like.” 

Natasha nods and pulls out a large  white t shirt with a maple leaf on it, as well as a pair of gym shorts. She turns to the wall and starts undressing. Maria is sitting on the bed scrolling through emails and looks up to see the named back of the black widow and damn does she have some nice back muscles.  

After they are both changed Maria turns off her bedside lamp and rolls away from Natasha giving into sleep. Man does Maria hate this. 


	3. How Natasha was Intrigued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday night at Marshall and Lily's.

  1. **How** **Natasha was Intrigued**  



Natasha was bored, it was a Thursday and the Helicarrier was dead. She was roaming the halls trying to pass the time. Clint had been sent out on a mission, leaving Natasha feeling bored and lonely. She had already spent all morning in the gym sparring with mediocre victims. The redhead had found herself walking past Maria’s office, curiosity caused her to peak through the window. No one was there. Natasha let out a sigh, she was half expecting to see the deputy director sitting at her desk buried neck high in forms, files and paperwork. Then Natasha snuck into one of the entry ways to the bridge, maybe Maria was there commanding subordinates from her control deck. Still no Maria. Natasha gave up on her half-hearted search for the brunette. It wasn’t like she needed Maria or even had anything to talk to her about but she was just curious. The Helicarrier was currently floating somewhere of the coast of New York, so Natasha headed to the deck to get some fresh air. When she stepped outside the salty air hit her and felt like a splash of cold water on her face in the morning. Natasha begun to walk around the deck a bit. When she turned around a corner she spotted Maria, standing against one of the exterior walls, eyes closed in relaxation, cigarette in one hand and other hand running through her hair that looked like had just been set free for her tight ass bun. Natasha quickly stepped back hoping not to be seen. 

“Romanoff I know you’re there” The familiar voice broke the silence. Natasha stepped around the corner, now facing the deputy.  

“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything you were doing” Natasha spoke quietly. 

“I was just trying to get away from the stress that lies inside.” Maria says in return 

“didn’t know that you smoke?”  

“I’d like to see you be in charge of 220 million pound secret floating base and not be addicted to caffeine or nicotine.” Maria huffed. “Plus, respectively there is lots you do not know about me Miss Secret Spy” 

“fair enough, well I’ll let you get back to it then.” Natasha said before turning around to leave. 

“Wait” Natasha stopped “don’t forget 2100 today meet at Robin’s apartment, Lily invited us over for dinner. Fortunately, without Barney or Ted.” Maria added.  

“I wouldn’t miss it unless the end of the world was also planned for tonight.” Natasha replied with a wink. With that Natasha turned back to leave, right before she turned the corner she could feel Maria’s eyes on her back side and that put a smirk on her face. 

The rest of the day Natasha could be found beating the shit out of a punching bag.  

 

* * *

 

Later that night there was a knock on Robin’s apartment. Maria went to answer the door when Ted came running out of his room like he was an Olympic sprinter. Ted opened the door and there was Natasha in a tight as hell green cocktail dress.  

“WOW! Natana you look so hot- I MEAN you look very nice” Ted greets after getting a death glare from Maria 

Maria steps in front of Ted and gives Natasha a quick peck on the cheek, “couldn’t have said it better myself” Maria is currently wearing a white dress shirt tucked into nice and tight blue jeans with a black leather jacket over top 

“Hey babe, you look perfect.” Natasha says and adds a fast kiss on Maria’s lips.  

“And where are you crazy kids going tonight?” Ted asks 

“Lily is having us over for dinner.” Maria answers without taking her eyes off Natasha. 

“WhAtT! And I wasn’t invited? Hold on I’ll grab my coat and we can go” Ted replies 

“woah hold on, Lily said it was a strict couples dinner. No singles or soon to be ‘couples’” Maria quickly says before Ted can argue that the girl at the bar the night before was his “soulmate”. Ted just slumps down on to the couch and sighs while the girls leave the apartment. 

Once they leave the apartment Maria slowly drops her hand from Natasha’s and they walk in silence.  At this point Maria has no snarky comments to give the redhead.  They continue to walk in silence until they pause outside of Marshall and Lily’s door.  

“Let’s get this over with, Agent” Maria huffed 

“what no inspiring pre-battle speech, I think you are going soft on me, commander” Natasha smirked. 

Maria had no comment to reply to the redhead. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed Natasha’s hand before knocking lightly on the wooden door in front of them.  They stood there a second before the door was opened letting them smell the scent of a home dinner being cooked. Marshall greeted them as they entered the cozy apartment.  

“you both look lovely” Marshall added 

“Thanks, Big Fudge” Maria replies 

“don’t worry you are still a manatee, gun-nut" Marshall quickly says after getting a taste of Natasha’s stare. 

“Haha I better still be if not just a warning I have a Glock 19 on me right now and I'm ready to use it.”  

With that comment Marshall just laughed hoping that it was indeed a joke while Natasha gave Maria a raise eyebrow. 

“what is this about Robin being a Manatee and a gun-nut?” Natasha questioned Marshall. 

“it just that I see Robin as a manatee rather than a mermaid and she’s always down for the shooting range” Marshall laughs. Natasha quirks an eyebrow internally questioning how close Maria’s cover is to herself.  

“that’s so sexy” Natasha smirks  

“woah woah woah... as much as I'd love to have you guys get all hot and steamy please not on our new couch.” Lily yells from the kitchen.  

Maria laughs, “don’t worry Lily. Dinner smells great by the way.” 

“Everyone grab seats, dinners ready!’” Lily shouts 

“don’t have to tell me twice, homecooked dinner is what keeps me going from week to week.” Natasha says in her most charming voice. 

Dinner goes off without a hitch and the conversation easily slides to the topic of funny stories of Lily’s students. 

“so Natana how do you feel about kids. I know you guys haven’t been dating that long but it seems like an important thing to talk about before things get serious” Lily questions 

Maria chokes a bit on her food and turns her head to stare at Nat. She trusts Natasha and respects her as an agent but she hopes she doesn’t fall into Lily’s trap. 

Natasha takes a second to pretend to think about Lily’s question. 

“Well I know Robin isn’t keen on having kids and I agree. That is never something I really wanted. If Robin ever changed her mind, I could work with that but we are just taking things slowly.” Natasha answers and sips her wine then adds, “besides because of a complication in my childhood I cannot conceive children and Robin and I have talked about her endometrious  so it seems we just may not be fit to be parents.” Natasha gives Maria a look and Maria can somewhat see the truth behind her eyes. Maria knows that the Black Widow is way better at undercover work then to let anything slip. So Natasha must be letting Maria know something about her.  

“wow I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up anything bad” Lily apologizes.  

“It’s fine, I just thought I should get it out in the open because Robin always warned me about how fast the word spreads in this group.” Natasha laughs.  

Lily has an offended look on her face which is replaced by realization that it is true. 

The dinner continues and they breeze through easy conversation. Throughout the dinner Maria and Natasha make sure to throw obvious loving glances and making sure to never skip out on some light hand holding. It seems like Lily is sure to make comments on it.  

Marshall and Lily leave to clean up in the kitchen, leaving Natasha and Maria on the couch drinking wine.  They sit facing each other and Natasha puts her legs over Maria’s crossed ones.   

“It’s interesting how similar your cover is to Commander Hill.” 

“and how would you know what is like me?” Maria questions 

“Cold, Hill check, Robin check. Workaholic, Hill check, Robin check.  Gun-loving, Hill check, Robin check. Would you like me to continue?” Natasha smirks 

“so, your covers are never similar to you Agent” Maria whispers.  

“not much but since you probably read my file you know that I’m infertile” Natasha almost scoffs 

“actually, I didn’t read your file because I’m not noisy and-” Maria snarks before being cut off by Natasha jumping forward and grabbing Maria’s face and connecting their lips. Maria is about to question why she did that when she looks over Nat’s shoulder to see Lily’s eyes on them through the kitchen window.  

“babe, I think I love you” Natasha adds with big doe eyes while still holding Maria’s face inches from her own. Natasha is good and this just proves it. With the snap of her fingers she can have a whole atmosphere change and make any civilian think whatever she is portraying. 

Maria for the first time since meeting the Black Widow, close enough to see the gold and brown parts of Natasha’s eye which she has just dismissed as green. This must be part of her appearance that targets fall victim to. That and her killer, toned body. Maria had noticed that when she met the infamous Black Widow a week ago she was surprised by her appearance. She expected someone that looked more rugged with sharp and cold features. But to her surprise Natasha was more soft looking. She has smooth curves to her body, a flattering hourglass figure, a tiny frame, and enough weight to hide her inevitable muscles.  Other than the killer death glare Maria would not think twice about her being a threat on the street unless you meant a mankiller threat figuratively not literally which is what she was. 

Maria was caught off guard by the comment, but she quickly recovered and plastered a surprised face on Robin’s face.  

“I... uh...” 

“It’s ok tell me when you're ready I just want you to know what affect you have over me” Natasha adds with a wink and a quick peck before getting up to retrieve more wine for her and Maria.  

In an instant the two women in the living room hear a squeal from the kitchen. Then Lily comes running out, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping but you two are so adorable and perfect.” Marshall follows and agrees with a nod 

Maria forces a blush onto Robin’s face, “uh, thanks Lil”  

The four of them continue the night on the couch, talking and joking around. Natasha is sitting on one chair while Lily and Marshall occupy the couch with Maria on the other chair on the opposite side of the room. During conversation Natasha can’t help but admire Maria’s dedication to this cover, first the whole dietary thing, then also remembering everything about the group of four from the last 5 years. Natasha would think that the Deputy Director of SHIELD would have better things to do almost every day for the past years.  

After a few bottles of wine, the group decides to retire for the night and Natasha and Maria find them saying their goodbyes to Marshall and Lily hand in hand. They leave and walk down the hallway to the elevator and not until the doors close do their hands part. Natasha feels the cold atmosphere on her hand from the absence of Maria’s lean hand.  

“you surprise me” Natasha speaks up from the silence.  

“how do you mean?”  

“This whole SHIELD thing is so different to me; I’m not used to being respected on looked at as an asset or piece of meat that does people’s dirty work.” 

“Well don’t get too comfortable SHIELD is a very big place and some people can hold grudges” 

“Thank you for not looking at my file, it may surprise you but I appreciate it” Natasha says. “You know when I heard that my first assignment was with the Deputy Director I was expecting you to be a carbon copy of Fury. Don’t get me wrong you are just as- if not more hard ass than Fury but he is just someone I can’t read so well and I don’t know if I trust him fully”  

Now their conversation has carried on into the cab they shared to Maria’s actual apartment. 

“Thanks for that analysis? But now who’s getting soft on me?” Hill asks sarcastically.  

There is silence that follows the comment. Natasha has her mind on the clear blue eyes that she got to stare into tonight and how they pierce her while also giving her the impression that there is so much more to the commander than military background and an all business personality.  

The cab stops outside Maria’s apartment and she reaches for the door handle.  

“You know the night is still young, I’m going out if you want to join for a drink” Natasha smirks. Maria turns back to look at the redhead. “wait actually I forgot you are all business and tomorrow you have to run ‘the most elite secret agency bureau in the world’” Natasha jokes.  

“enjoy your night Agent, good work tonight. Don’t get too crazy tonight, you have work tomorrow and I am still your superior. Also speaking of work I am taking a Jump Jet to DC tomorrow so if you want a lift be at the hangar at 0630.” Maria speaks.  

 Natasha salutes in response. “You’ll hate the Triskelion, maybe even more than I do.” Maria adds before shutting the door of the cab behind her.  

 

* * *

 

Later that night or rather earlier in the next morning Natasha finds herself leaving the club with a girl with bright blue eyes, similar to but less penetrating and less intriguing... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, the previous chapter were written almost a year ago and this stumped me for a while. I'm finding it hard to keep up and write a multichapter fic. so used to oneshots. anyways thank you for the comments I love them it makes me so happy and inspires me to write more!


	4. How Natasha Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back up. Plane. Feelings. I love you. Footloose. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a hot minute since I've updated but this month and a half has been complete shit to me. my 13 y/o dog passed away and that made me super sad, then my girlfriend of almost 2 years cheated on me so its been a real complicated time. hope y'all understand, ps while i was writing this all i could think about the scene from b99 that looks like this https://blackhill-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/183632129855/maria-sir-natasha-is-not-like-us-she-has

  1. **How** **Natasha felt**



It was Friday morning, bright and early, Natasha was sitting on a bench in the SHIELD New York hanger. She was waiting for Maria who said to meet her here at 0630. Although Natasha was never one for being on time, it seemed this morning she couldn’t be in the apartment of the stranger from the night before any longer than needed. With that Natasha was at the hanger at 0400 and watching the sunrise from above the hill in the distance.  Finally, at exactly 0630, a SHIELD jump jet rolls in front of where she is sitting. She focused in on the pilot side window and saw the deputy director  staring at her with  what she just recently found out was the icon cold stare from D. D.  Hardass . Once on the jet  Natasha walked  up to the front  and spoke in a  c racking voice, “ do you need a co-pilot?” 

“not really but  I don’t mind. Can you even fly one of these?” Maria  snipps .

“I’m the Black Widow, of course I can”  Natasha smirks back.

“well you see spiders usually stay  on the ground. So forgive me.” Maria laughs.

“well Commander, seems like there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” The redhead  says slyly, referencing last morning.  They were still on the ground, hadn’t yet moved and they were caught in a stare down.  Natasha could barely look into the sky blue eyes that reflected the sunrise so well,  without feeling like she was being hit by a sniper.  Maria huffed and Natasha quickly turned away and helped boot up the board in front of them.

“You look like you had a rough night last night, are you on a  walk of  shame?” Maria asked.

Natasha just huffed and kept starring through the dash board.

* * *

 

They were on the tail end of their flight and the two women had spoken as little as possible.  Finally ,  Maria spoke up  into her headset , “ Mike , Hotel , 4 5 8  and Bravo,  Whiskey 1 1 2 requesting  touchdown in  double o, two five , aircraft  Juliet, Juliet 14 . That is  Mike,  Hotel, 458  asking permission at  Tango , Romeo, India.”  Maria waited for an answer  impatiently, the  fricking  Deputy Director should not have this much trouble landing.  After a minute there was a crackle on the radio.

“Mike Hotel 458, requested denied-“

“On whose account?!?” Maria asked aggravated . Natasha could tell the commander was not a morning person.

“on  November Juliet  Foxtrot, sir” at this Natasha was slightly confused .

Maria was about to say something contradicting when she heard a familiar voice. In the background

“move and let me talk to her, dim wit... Hill we need you to turn and go to Boston. Strike Team Delta needs back up.”  Fury directs

“give me an hour, copy” Maria speaks 

“you have 30 minutes”

Maria did not respond, and there was a fuzzy sound indicating that Fury was off the radio. Maria let out a huff and turned the bird around. 

“congratulations Agent Romanoff, you now our part o f your  first  aid and  extraction mission with SHIELD.” Maria sighs.

“How come now I am Romanoff but over the radio I am Black Widow” Natasha turns and raises an eyebrow.

Without taking her eyes from the skyline in front of them Maria quips, “Because you will always be the master assassin and super spy, Black Widow.” There is no reply from the red head, instead she turns back to the front and doesn’t speak, barely moves for that matter. 

* * *

 

They arrive in Boston at the extraction point in 35 minutes. Maria lands the jet and suits up to leave. She is currently wearing her office wear, instead of her tactical suit she wears on the  Helicarrier  she is in a grey pant suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath. Maria turns to face one of the walls and starts undressing to change into her field suit.  Natasha had just gotten out of her seat and turned to see Maria’s exposed back side. She couldn’t help but stare at the thin and muscular back of the brunette, she was wearing nothing but a black bra and black boy shorts... How utilitarian. Natasha was mad at herself. How is she always found staring at the person who had just hurt her and is always undermining her. 

“Are you changing or are you  gonna fight in that  cocktail dress” Maria asked with a stare, obviously catching Natasha looking at her.

Natasha huffed for what seemed like the 50 th  time today and changed  into her field suit. 

* * *

 

The extraction went as smoothly as could go but,  Maria could tell that Natasha was being extra quiet or  at least  she thought.  At this point it was hard to tell because she had only just meet the Black Widow in person 2 weeks ago . 

They were now back on their way to DC and the plane was silent . Natasha was quiet and still a bit heated about what Maria said before  the extraction. It kind of hit her in a spot where she was the most insecure about.  She knew that she had lots of bad in her ledger but she was trying to turn over a new leaf and be better. Maria’s comment made her mad , because maybe it was impossible for THE Black Widow to be good.  If the Deputy Director of the leading secret organization in the world  thought that why would Natasha ever think that she, herself could.

After what seemed like 6 hours the bird touched down in Washington  and they were now in a SHIELD issue SUV.  Natasha had yet to speak a word and Maria seemed comfortable in the silence. Once they finally reached the Triskelion  Natasha was surprised at how big, tall and public this  “secret” base was.  When they got inside  they  separated  ways as Maria had a  meeting with Coulson and Fury and Natasha had a whole ass building to explore. 

* * *

 

Natasha's 3 days at the  Triskelion  could not have been more boring. The days consisted of  her and Her new ally, Clint Barton running around, causing trouble and sparring.  For Maria it was equally as boring with tons of paperwork, meetings and dumb sub-ordinates.  The only times the women saw each other was every few hours when they would meet to send a  snapchat  to Lily or Ted  to up keep their cover. Natasha was still in a tough spot with  Maria because  everytime  she saw her it made the redhead think that she wasn’t good enough to  be here. 

It was the last day in DC before  they departed back to New York and Natasha was sitting in the cafeteria picking away at some half decent salad.  She looked up and Maria was in the room heading to the coffee machine. Next thing she knew Maria was sitting down across from her. 

“too bad they don’t have any  whiskey in this place” Maria sighed. Maria’s actions confused Natasha a bit, they had barely spoken any words to each other since  arriving in DC and now Maria chose to sit here and strike up some small talk.

“what, are you still giving me the cold shoulder?” Maria smirked.

No comment from Natasha.

“Ok I’m sorry  for whatever I did but it’s  gonna  be pretty hard for you to stick around here if you don’t talk to me.” 

After almost 3 minutes Maria was getting ready to return to her paperwork when Natasha spoke up .

“ why do you think I’m here?” Natasha spoke in a soft and innocent tone.

Maria turned back to her, “I don’t know maybe you got bored being a body for hire.” It stung  the red head.

“as crazy as it sounds I want to do good,  I  wanna  start making up for all the bad I have done. And before you say some snarky comment about how impossible it is, I’m trying and that’s  kinda  the only thing that matters”  Maria sat back down and her face turned into a more serious look. 

“ I didn’t like what you said in the jet because if the  Deputy Director  of  SHIELD  doesn’t  believe I can do it why should I.” Natasha added.

“Romanoff, I'm so-“

“ whataever ,  forget I said anything” Natasha cut her off and  left the room.

Maria was left sitting at a crappy cafeteria table a bit shocked at what had just happened.  To be honest Maria never really considered how Natasha felt or that she had feelings at all , but here she was. What had just happened really help personify  Natasha. Maria thought for a second maybe having the Black Widow at SHIELD was  less of a hindrance then she initially thought.

* * *

 

Tonight was a pretty unimportant night for their undercover op. It was just an appearance to make their relationship more real. Earlier when they were still in DC before the Cafeteria incident Maria and Natasha planned for Natasha to come to the apartment tonight and they would just watch movies because Maria knew that Ted would be home and Lily was dropping by to give back some stuff.  To be honest Maria wasn’t even sure if Natasha was going to show up which she was fine with because after her trip to Washington all she needs is a bottle of wine and a  hot bath . 

Maria was sitting on the couch in her and Ted’s apartment waiting to see if Natasha would show. She was already half way through a bottle of red wine when Ted came out of his room. 

“What no  Natana  tonight, that’s surprising you two seem to be attached at the hip” 

Maria almost scoffed out loud, if only he knew. But instead she chucked a pillow at the back of his head as he passed by into the kitchen.

“HEY! What was that for I’m just making an observation.  Compared to some of your previous  _ significant others,  _ if you will” hinting at her new lesbianism. “you bring  Natana  to more friend things. You’ve probably had so many boyfriends who you don’t allow us to meet.”

“yeah well to be fair Nat and I have been dating for a substantial amount of time.”

“uh-oh, is there trouble in paradise, I heard a hesitation in your voice” Ted asked in his annoying sleuth Ted voice. 

Maria threw another pillow at Ted. “I don’t know I guess” 

Ted jumped onto the couch from practically the Kitchen like a puppy excited about a ball.

“Nat told me she loved me at Lily’s the other night and I don’t know how I feel about that”  

Ted then went on to a long rant about how Robin has commitment issues which Maria purposely planted into this character.  

“Trust me Robin, you are head over heels for this girl even if you don’t see it, I can.  So  don’t be scared to be happy” 

And as if almost on cue there was a quiet knock on the door. Maria got up to answer, she looked through the peephole and it was Natasha. She opened the door and due to the  conversation  she just had with Ted she had an idea.  When Natasha was let in, the first thing Maria did was grab her by the waist and kissed her deeply and passionately.  To say that Natasha was shocked was an understatement. 

“ um hello to you too, baby” Natasha spoke as if the kiss had winded her for a second.

Maria just looked at her with a longing glare that was so obvious Ted had to notice even if he was trying not to stare, “Nat babe, I love you too”.

Natasha had a smile plastered on her face. And Maria ushered her to the couch,  “ I’m  sorry I didn’t say it earlier I just- I am sure that I do now”

Ted got up from the far end of the couch and excused himself back to his room. Once Ted was out of ear shoot, Natasha furthered their distance on the couch. 

“ having  late night heart to hearts with Ted I see?” Natasha spoke. Maria just threw a pillow at  her,  at this rate she was  gonna  run out of pillows to throw at people.

Conversation was sparse after that and they were just transitioning into a movie. Maria had forced them to watch Footloose after learning that Natasha had never seen it. 

* * *

 

Ted came out a few times and the pair made sure to make it look like they were cuddling in the most loving ways and selling this relationship thing.  Ted was currently in the kitchen and Maria was sitting on the couch, legs  laid out on all the cushions and Natasha was curled up in her lap. 

What a fucking mission. Natasha could still not believe that this was her job now she went from slashing throats to cuddling her boss who was surprisingly very comfy. Never in a million years would she think this would be her life. No that she is complaining. To be honest she thought that working with the Deputy Director would be stressful and uptight. Don’t get Natasha wrong, Maria is uptight period but you could Natas ha is half enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ove been working on this for literally years but now I finally upload. please if you can comment I love feedback!


End file.
